FFW Final Fantasy Wresling
by Vagrant BG
Summary: The cast the Final Fantasy series enter a wrelsling fedration. PG13 for minor volince. [discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

Ok, first off, no I don't own anything. Well except my characters (Daze Riot, Ky and Christopher). Well have fun reading!  
  
Announcer: Welcome to the FFW! Final fantasy wrestling!   
  
Fireworks are exploding all around the place.  
  
Announcer: first up tonight is... Zell vs. Amarant!  
  
Zell enters the arena, fireworks exploding all around him. Zell yells at the crowd to keep cheering while he jumps around excitedly. Zell enters the ring standing on the ropes, encourging the crowd even more.  
  
Announcer: wow, Zell really knows how to rev up the crowd. Now, heres the giant Amarant!  
  
Amarant walks calmly into the arena, not even caring the boo's and hisses his reciving. He steps over the top rope to enter the ring. Amarant is staring right at Zell, who is punching air.   
  
Announcer: this looks like its gonna be a great fight, lets begin shall we?  
  
The bell rings and Zell swipes at Amarant stright away. Amarant easly avoids the incomming punch and delivers a punch of his own. The heavy hit knocked Zell down, but he got up quickiy. Zell kicks Amarant in the stomic and elbows him in the back. Amarant recovers quickly and irish whips Zell sending him into the ropes. As Zell bounced off the ropes, Amarant clothsedlined Zell. While Zell is on the ground, Amarant is kicking him.   
  
Announcer: there is no mercy from Amarant here! This is looking bad for Zell.   
  
Amarant picks up Zell by the hair and throws him out of the ring. Amarant climbs out of the ring and hits Zell a few time, then gets a tabel from below the ring and set it up. As Amarant turned around to get Zell, Zell struck him with a chair! Zell put Amarant on the tabel and climed back in the ring. Zell climed on to the top rope and jumped on Amarant, breaking the table.   
  
Announcer: wow! This is a turn of events! Zell can finish this match right now!  
  
Zell drags Amarant into the ring and pins him.   
  
Refaree: 1....2....3!  
  
Announcer: Zell is the winner!  
  
Zell walks up the ramp, the crowd cheering like crazy.   
  
End.  
  
Authers notes: what do you think? If I get some good reviews, I'll keep going. I have alot of matched already writen, I just haven't typed them up yet. Lazy Daze!! Anyway, r&r and tell me if you think I should keep going ok? See ya! 


	2. Night 2

I still don't own any FF characters so don't sue me. You wont get anything, except a PSX maybe....  
  
Announcer: welcome to round two of FFW! Tonight we have Vincent from FFVII vs. Irvine from FFVIII!  
  
The crowd goes nuts and are chanting Irvine's name. Fireworks are going off like nobody's business. Irvine walks down the ramp loving the sound of his fans chanting his name.  
  
Irvine: hello ladies!  
  
All the girls in the stadium go crazy as Irvine flexes his muscles.  
  
All the lights go out, and when they go back on Vincent is standing opposite from Irvine.  
  
Announcer: wow, that's a good entrance!  
  
Irvine: I am the one and only ladies man off the Final Fantasy series.  
  
Vincent: I don't care if your the ladies man, I was in the past, but I must pay for my sins....  
  
Irvine: whatever man, lets just get this over with.  
  
With that said, Vincent quickly jabbed Irvine in the face. Irvine, surprised by the sudden attack stumbled back. However, he quickly recovered and punched Vincent in the face. They traded punches for a while until finally Vincent had enough and bounced off the ropes and cloths lined Irvine. While Irvine is down, Vincent climbs up to the top rope and elbow drops Irvine. Irvine is on the ground, trying to get to the ropes but Vincent keeps pulling him back.  
  
Vincent grabs Irvine by the foot and Irvine turn's around and hits Vincent in the face with the handle of his gun! Vincent is down. Irvine is kicking Vincent while his down and yelling something about a fair fight. Irvine picked Vincent up and power-bombed him and pined him.  
  
Referee: 1....2....3! 3 count, Irvine wins!  
  
Announcer: well that's it, Irvine is the winner. Tomorrow night we have our first "cat-fight!" Princess "Dagger" Garnet vs. Riona Heartly! Make sure you don't miss it!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Backstage- interview with Squall. Interviewer- Daze Riot.  
  
DazeR: so Squall, you're aware that you and Cloud are the favorites?  
  
Squall: yeah  
  
DazeR- what are your opinions on Cloud Strife?  
  
Squall: well to be honest, I have nothing againsed him. He seems like a nice enough guy.  
  
DazeR: have you hared about the fight tomorrow night?  
  
Squall: what fight?  
  
DazeR: your girlfriend will be fighting the princess of Alexandera from the FFIX world.  
  
Squall: .....  
  
DazeR: what do you think?  
  
Squall: .... What kinda fight?  
  
Don Cannro walks in the room of the interview with a big grin on his face.  
  
Don: I'll answer that one if you don't mind Daze! That super hot Dagger and that babe-luscious Riona will be in a bikini match!  
  
Don does his signature hip thrust and runs off.  
  
DazeR: uhh, Squall? What do you think of your girlfriend in a bikini match?  
  
Squall: big grin on his face fine with me.  
  
DazeR: uhh, well that's it, good luck Squall.  
  
Squall: no problem, see ya later.  
  
End of interview.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Authors notes: well concerting the reviews saying "Amarant should have kicked Zell's a**" don't worry; you haven't seen the end of Amarant! He will have his revenge! Mwahahaha! 


End file.
